Sunrise on Her Eyes
by Carnadeite
Summary: Based on Midnight Club 3 Remix; DUB Edition. 1 of 2. Aku, dia dan empat hal yang terjadi pada suatu balapan kecil sebelum fajar tiba di San Diego.


**Disclaimer; **Midnight Club 3 Remix; DUB Edition milik Rockstar Games, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material atas pembuatan fanfic ini.

**Warning** [s]; Typo (s), ada OC, genre yang mungkin tidak sesuai, PoV orang pertama—mobil pertama Vanessa.

**Rate**; T

**Genre**; Friendship.

.

.

* * *

"Sunrise on Her Eyes"

[_sebuah janji, kala fajar tiba di San Diego_]

* * *

Bagian satu—Melihat dan Mendengar.

.

.

Aku pernah melihat banyak hal yang menyilaukan.

Salah satunya adalah ketika lampu pada garasi Six-One-Nine menyambutku dari perjalanan jauh. Aku—yang selama perjalanan sebelumnya ditutupi oleh kain hitam tidak bisa melihat apapun. Perjalananku menuju tempat ini juga tidak bisa kunikmati sepenuhnya. Kain hitam itu memang menutupi pandanganku, akan tetapi, sedikit berkas lampu jalanan bisa kulihat—walaupun terbatas.

Maka, saat aku diturunkan dari truk pengantar dan kain hitam itu disingkapkan, aku langsung disambut cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan. Cahaya itu berasal dari lampu-lampu garasi yang terpantul pada keramik putih bersih. Ada beberapa detik yang kubutuhkan untuk menyesuaikan pandanganku.

Saat pandanganku sudah bisa menyesuaikan dengan keadaan ini, aku bisa melihat ruangan yang sangat luas, diisi oleh beberapa mobil mengkilat dengan berbagai jenis, juga beberapa peralatan yang sebagian tidak kukenali berceceran di berbagai tempat.

Namun, yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah seorang pria dengan tato pada lengan kanan atasnya—ia menggunakan pakaian tanpa lengan—yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Pria itu menyeringai melihatku, sesekali terdengar juga siulan terlepas dari bibir tebalnya. Ia berjalan memutariku dengan pandangan menilai. Sesekali jemari kehitamannya—mungkin habis berkutat dengan oli, tercium bau cairan itu dari sela-sela jemarinya—yang terasa kasar menyentuh kapku yang berwarna hitam mengkilat.

Aku—kalau bisa—ingin menciut saja, disentuh oleh jemari kasar seperti itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Ah! Lihat, ada bekas oli pada tempat yang tadi disentuhnya!

Lelaki itu nampak tidak peduli dengan kenyataan telah mengotoriku, berbeda 180 derajat denganku yang amat-sangat-peduli dengan kenyataan ini. Bagaimanapun juga, menurut orang yang mengantarku ke sini—ia berbicara dengan orang dari pabrik tempatku tinggal dahulu—ia akan menjualku pada seseorang yang penting. Pasar gelap, pembeli pertama, selundupan—entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengingat kalimat-kalimat yang mereka ucapkan dengan suara super rendah dan pelan itu.

Dan kalau memang itu benar, itu berarti aku adalah barang penting. Tetapi ... apa yang dilakukan lelaki berpenampilan garang itu? Mengotoriku tepat satu menit setelah aku tiba? Astagaaa ... apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau aku bisa memelototinya, akan kulakukan saat ini juga!

Sayangnya, permintaanku tidak dikabulkan. Lelaki itu tidak bisa menyadari betapa terganggunya aku. Ia malah dengan tenang berkomentar, "Lebih dari yang kuharapkan."

Ia melipat tangannya di atas dada, sepertinya tengah berbicara pada orang yang telah mengantarku ke sini karena tidak ada orang lain, sepengelihatanku.

"Apa Mitsubishi-Eclipse ini dibeli untukmu, Oscar?" Suara pengemudi mobil pengantarku kemudian memutus lamunanku, ia mengangsurkan sebuah kunci mobil pada pria botak berkumis itu.

"Tentu saja, aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang memiliki mobil ini." Oscar—kalau itu memang namanya—menjawab dengan nada jumawa sambil menatap kunci itu dengan tatapan antusias. Lelaki di sampingku berdehem dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Oh, dengan bantuanmu tentu saja," lanjut Oscar sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat kumisnya itu bergoyang-goyang. Lelaki pengantarku juga ikut tertawa, walaupun tidak sekeras tawa Oscar.

Oscar kemudian menghampiri lelaki itu, merangkulnya dengan satu tangan (apa mereka akrab? Penasaran saja, lelaki itu tidak menepis rangkulan Oscar) sambil berjalan menuju trelis garasi yang masih terbuka lebar. "Baiklah, tugasmu sudah selesai, Bro. Nanti kukirimkan uang sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita kemarin," bisik Oscar dengan suara rendah, diikuti dengan anggukan lelaki itu.

Tak lama, bisa kudengar mesin truk pengangkut yang dihidupkan, kemudian truk itu melaju meninggalkan pelataran garasi yang terletak di persimpangan jalan ini.

Oscar kemudian menutup trelis garasi ini, membuat cahaya lampu jalan terhalang oleh trelis besi itu. Lelaki itu kemudian berlutut di depan kap mobilku. Tangan lelaki itu kemudian bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kalau saja aku bisa berjengit mundur, maka dengan senang hati akan kulakukan.

"Ah astaga, apa yang akan dilakukan tangan lelaki itu? Mengotoriku dengan oli lagi?" tanyaku was-was dalam hati (bila aku memilikinya) sambil tak lepas memerhatikan gerakan tangannya yang kini ... memegang lap?

Oscar kemudian mengelap jejak oli tadi dengan lembut tapi penuh penekanan.

Noda oli itu menghilang pada satu sentuhan. Menghilang, begitu saja.

Dan saat aku melihat wajahnya dari dekat, aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia tidak segarang penampilannya. Ia tersenyum padaku, melipat lap tadi dan menyelipkannya kembali pada bagian belakang celanannya.

Ia kemudian berdiri, meregangkan tangannya, membuat cahaya lampu terhalang oleh tubuhnya berisinya. Akan tetapi, bagiku yang saat itu masih tertegun, ia terlihat begitu menyilaukan.

"_Welcome to Six-One-Nine, Baby._"

.

.

Aku pernah mendengar banyak hal yang berisik.

Dulu, aku tidak ingat kapan, aku sering sekali mendengar suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga. Ambil contoh saja, saat aku berada di pabrikku dulu.

Ketika pertama kali 'sadar', di sana aku hampir tidak pernah mendengar kesunyian. Setiap detik yang berlalunya pasti dipenuhi dengan suara-suara. Dari mulai suara para pekerja yang saling menyapa selamat pagi, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan suara mesin-mesin yang dihidupkan, lalu suara besi yang bertumbukkan dengan mesin press, penyatuan kerangka mobil dengan bemper bagian depan, samping, belakang, lalu suara pengecatan badan mobil, pelek yang dipaskan dengan ban bermerek _goodreads_, pemasangan jok, _dashboard_, serta segala aksesoris pelengkap lainnya, hingga kemudian malam datang dan para pekerja pulang, digantikan dengan para pekerja _shift _malam.

Proses itu terus berlanjut. Seingatku, dua puluh empat jam terus digunakan seefisien mungkin, hingga akhirnya, aku—kami, para mobil, selesai dibuat.

Dan setelah kami selesai dibuat, suara-suara itu tidak berhenti berdengung. Kali ini suara-suara tepuk tangan pekerja yang terdengar. Pesawat televisi yang dipasangkan di pabrik kali itu tengah menyiarkan siaran langsung dari ruangan _showroom_. Siaran mengenai mobil terbaru bermerek Mitsubishi-Eclipse. Aku juga saat itu ikut melihat, ada 'aku' yang tengah berada di dalam tv. 'Aku' dengan warna _silver _mengkilat, berdiri di sana dengan penuh kharisma, dipuja-puja banyak orang.

Setelahnya, masih ada suara-suara lain.

Kali ini, suara yang dihasilkan tidak terlalu berisik. Suara itu dihasilkan oleh seorang pekerja pabrik yang mengeluarkanku diam-diam dari garasi penyimpanan mobil. Dia mengeluarkanku, kemudian memasukkanku pada truk pengangkut, dan aku pun dibawa pergi.

Jauh, jauh, jauuuh sekali.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat berapa kali aku berpindah truk, berganti kendaraan, berganti mendengar gerungan mesin yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Bahkan ada suatu ketika aku mendengar suara mesin kapal, kemudian deburan ombak juga. Ah, aku sudah mendengar banyak hal.

Yang paling sering kudengar dengan jelas adalah banyaknya suara gerungan mobil di sekitarku. Juga suara klakson yang menyalak, sesekali kudengar juga sirine polisi maupun ambulan silih berganti. Terkadang, dalam perjalananku, aku bisa mendengar suara musik dari gedung demi gedung yang kulewati. Kadang juga, suara radio dengan suara kelewat keraslah yang menemani. Namun, suara-suara obrolan dengan suara pelan, rendah dan penuh kerahasiaanlah yang kadang menarik perhatianku—walaupun entah kenapa aku selalu merasa takut bila mendengarnya.

Membuatku yang sering berada dalam keadaan ramai bertanya-tanya, apakah nanti ada saatnya aku bertemu dengan suara pelan yang membuatku merasa nyaman alih-alih ketakutan seperti ini?

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang dengan berbagai suara yang mengisi, aku kemudian tiba di sebuah kota yang bernama San Diego. Entah kota ini terletak di belahan dunia bagian mana, aku tidak tahu. Akan tetapi, aku merasakan ekspektasi besar pada kota ini. Seperti ada energi yang membuatku tertarik pada kota ini.

Mungkin di kota ini aku bisa mendengar suara pelan yang menenangkan, itulah salah satu alasan terlogis yang bisa kupikirkan. Kuharapkan.

Dan siapa yang tahu, ternyata aku benar-benar menemukannya.

Tempat di mana suara itu berada adalah di garasi Six-One-Nine, tempat yang baru aku datangi malam ini. Berbeda sekali dengan di tempat-tempat yang pernah kudatangi dulu, di sini yang terdengar hanyalah suara obeng yang mencoba melepas sekrup, suara stiker yang dipasangkan pada badan mobil, juga terkadang suara gerungan mobil yang tengah dicoba mesinnya.

Aku sadar, suara pelan itu mungkin biasa-biasa saja—lah, hanya suara-suara yang acapkali terdengar di bengkel, kok. Tidak ada spesial-spesialnya. Bahkan mungkin tidak sepelan suara bisikan orang-orang yang membawaku dulu.

Akan tetapi, aku juga sadar. Bahwa suara yang kucari adalah suara seperti ini.

Suara yang menawarkan keamanan, kenyamanan, dan kehangatan (setelah dulu aku berada pada perjalanan dingin yang entah kapan menemui akhirnya). Ini suara 'rumah'. Suara yang kurindukan, yang kuharap akan menyambutku setelah jauh perjalanan yang kuarungi.

Walaupun baru setengah jam aku berada di sini, aku sudah sangat nyaman. Seperti ... inilah tempatku seharusnya berada. Dan melihat Oscar, aku merasa sangat berterimakasih padanya karena telah membawaku 'pulang' kemari. Aku senang dengan kenyataan bahwa dialah yang membeliku, dialah yang akan merawatku.

Seperti dia yang kini sedang merawat mobil lain.

Oscar yang setelah meletakkanku di salah satu sudut ruangan saat itu tengah berkutat dengan mobil Impala berbadan bongsor. Matanya tampak serius kala dirinya tenggelam pada pemasangan mesin terbaru di mobil keluaran tahun '70-an itu.

Mendengar suara napasnya yang teratur, suara lengannya yang cekatan memasang mesin membuatku merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa.

Kenyamanan saat merasa, nantinya, ada seseorang yang akan merawatku.

Dan saat jam di dinding menyuarakan tanda waktu sudah mencapai tengah malam, aku bisa mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Oscar pun beranjak dari sisi Impala dan membuka pintu yang terletak di sisi trelis tadi.

"Hey Oscaaaar!" Dan ketika pintu dibuka, aku bisa mendengar suara perempuan langsung menggema di garasi ini. Suaranya keras sekali, mengganggu angan-anganku akan malam pertama di Six-One-Nine yang berjalan penuh kedamaian.

Setelah melihat tamunya, bisa kudengar helaan napas dari pria itu. Oscar kemudian berbalik dan berjalan lesu menuju impalanya. "Oh, kau."

Kau yang disebut dengan wajah malas-malasan oleh Oscar adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan bola mata hitam yang ekspresif. Umurnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Oscar. Gadis berambut pirang menawan itu cemberut sambil meninju lengan Oscar main-main. Wajahnya terlihat luar biasa sumringah, dan langkahnya begitu ringan sekali. "Hanya begitu sambutanmu pada keponakanmu yang cantik ini?" tanyanya dengan volume suara yang begitu tinggi, membuat suaranya melengking di langit-langit ruangan.

Ah, suaranya berisik sekali. Dan sepertinya Oscar setuju denganku karena detik berikutnya ia membekap mulut gadis itu.

"Ya, hanya begitu sambutanku pada keponakanku yang cantik tapi tidak tahu diri ini," jawab Oscar ogah-ogahan. "Mau apa kau malam-malam ini kemari?"

Gadis itu kemudian menepis tangan Oscar, tapi ekspresi bahagianya tidak luntur dari wajahnya yang sedikit terkena jejak oli. "Aku?" tanyanya balik dengan mata hitamnya yang membulat. Oscar melipat tangannya di dada sambil menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang mengaku sebagai keponakannya itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan menunjukku yang sedari tadi menonton dari pinggir ruangan. "Tentu saja aku datang untuk mencoba mobil baru itu!"

Oscar terdiam, matanya melebar. Aku yang jelas hanya bisa terdiam semakin diam, ingin rasanya menjatuhkan sesuatu dari bagian tubuhku untuk mengekspresikan kekagetanku. Dan gadis itu masih tersenyum lebar seakan yang dikatakannya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting dan hal yang begituuuu wajar.

Oh, seharusnya sejak awal aku tahu kalau suara berisiknya itu akan membawa malapetaka bagi hari pertamaku di San Diego ini.

.

.

—**To Be Continue—**

.

.

A/N;

Yay! Ini ff kedua deite di fandom Midnight Club! Fandom terpencil ini menarik banget buat dieksplor, apalagi saat 'menghidupkan' mobil-mobilnya, asyik sekali membayangkan perasaan mereka pada berbagai situasi! Btw, deite nggak tahu ini Oscar ooc apa nggak, di _game_-nya dia cuman muncul sedikit-sedikit, ngomongnya cepaaaaat sekali dan sekalinya muncul pasti deite skip karena udah gatel pengen balapan #dilemparOscar.

Btw, _siblings _di sini hanya karangan deite aja. Di _universe_ Midnight Club nggak diketahui hubungan antar karakternya—_which is very annoying_ #digeplakRockstarGames.

Pengen deh di seri Midnight Club selanjutnya—kalau ada—karakter pengemudinya bisa diperlihatkan. Masa cuman para pengendara motor doang yang dilihatin fisiknya? Deite juga pengen lihat Vanessa, Bishop, Angel, Carlos dkk ;_; #nangis. Yak, mungkin nanti deite coba bikin fic dengan karakter pengendara motor macam Maria atau Phil. Mungkin. Nanti.

Okay, cukup chit-chatnya. Kalau berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review untuk ff sederhana ini! :"

Sampai bertemu di bagian dua—

—mencium dan merasakan.

[Carnadeite]


End file.
